Beauty In The Breakdown
by silverbluewind
Summary: n/a


The Regrets and Mistakes

Note: This was written by Summer Adrenaline Heart, freshman, 14. ASH (yes dearies, take those initals and switch them around) loves the rain, shopping, talking, and of course The OC. She's so obsessed with it, she even has an OC wall. Of course, ASH likes to think she's creative so she mixed those two loves together and there you have it! OC Fan fiction! Woot woot. Alrighty then, please do comment and leave constructive critisim. By the way, for your reading pleasure listen to Bandages from Hot Hot Heat, The First Single from The Format, and Gravity from Days Away.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Marissa could barely even say the words as she kept on staring at Trey.

"Marissa, what the hell? Oh my fucking god, Trey. Trey! TREY!" Ryan went over to his brother and shook him wildly, Trey's blood was now all over Ryan. "Marissa, what the fuck have you done!"

"Ryan, I'm so sorry." Marissa was crying as she whispered the words out loud to Ryan. "I'm so sorry Ryan, it's just that Trey. I love you Ryan."  
"Marissa, you just shot my brother. Oh my god, call Sandy."

Marissa got out her cell phone and called the Cohen's house, Marissa was crying as the phone tried to find service in Trey's apartment. "Ryan Home could not be reached" Marissa fell to the ground in frustration and hid her face into her lap. Marissa tried to comprehend what she had just done, she couldn't believe that she had just shot Trey. "Ryan, there's not service. What do we do!" She started screaming those words.

"Marissa, what do you think! Go outside and find some service. Or why not call 911! CALL 911." Ryan sighed and wiped the tear that was falling slowly from his face. Trey, his big brother, was not responding. Blood was all over the carpet of Alex's old apartment, Ryan was covered in his sibling's blood and hugged his brother's body. He stared at the ceiling and just let go of everything that was around him. He closed his eyes and another tear fell from his left eye. "GOD DAMN IT!" He opened his eyes and looked around. Marissa was outside screaming and threw her phone to the ground. Ryan got up slowly and walked over to Marissa, he took her into his arms and she shoved her face into his arms. "What do we do now Ryan?"

Ryan sighed and dug into his pockets to find his phone. He pressed 1 for speed dial and after three rings, Sandy finally picked up. "Ryan?" Sandy was the one person that had changed his life, he was a lawyer, a surfer, a singer, and he hated Newport's lifestyle but couldn't get enough of it.

"Sandy, we're at Trey's apartment right now. Um, Marissa and I did something. Y0u just need to come down now. And don't bring Seth." Ryan pressed end and hugged Marissa even tighter this time as if hugging her would make everything better and back to normal. "Sandy will make everything all right." He whispered in her ear, he wanted to believe that as badly as she did. Marissa knew she had shot Trey and knew it was the worst thing she had ever done.

All she ever wanted was to make everything better, she wanted Ryan and Trey's relationship mended. She wanted Ryan to stick his hand out awkwardly out to Trey when they saw each other and have Trey hesitate, then they would hug and Trey would call Ryan "Little brother." She wanted that to happen, she wanted her and Caitlin to be like that. She hadn't seen Caitlin for over a year now. Caitlin had gone off to boarding school and she didn't want to come back for Christmas. Now she was spending the summer with her friends in Sweden, she missed her little sister. Even though Marissa hadn't talked to Caitlin a lot lately, she knew at least she'd be able to talk to her again unlike Ryan and Trey. Marissa's heart felt so heavy and so weighed down.

Marissa cried even harder now and together they sat down on the sidewalk. They sat next to each other and Marissa put her face down into her lap. Ryan's sweatshirt now had Marissa's tears and Trey's blood on it. He smiled and quickly regretted it. He only smiled because he thought that if Seth were here, he'd make some joke that Ryan would definitely need to go to the dry cleaner's since their maid would tell Kirsten about the blood. "Ryan, I'm scared. I was just afraid that Trey would kill you, I didn't even think. I didn't know Trey would die. Ryan, I'm so sorry." Marissa started sobbing now and rested her head on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan didn't even say anything to comfort Marissa this time, he thought of him and Trey when they were younger. Trey would always look out for Ryan when they were kids. He thought of how different his and Marissa's childhood were, Marissa grew up with My Little Pony and care bears when Trey and him grew up with their mom being drunk with all sorts of different men around that would hit him and Trey. They were so different and yet they felt like they had known each other for years. Marissa's shopping sprees for a week would be more than the Attwood's expenses for a whole year.

Suddenly, Sandy's car pulled up and he got out of the car. He pushed his dark hair back and stared at Ryan then Marissa. Then he noticed the open door and saw Trey inside. His eyes that were usually full of life now looked at Ryan and Marissa coldly. "Kids, anyone want to explain what happened?"


End file.
